


More than a friend

by Summer_Sun



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Sun/pseuds/Summer_Sun
Summary: This is a short story of Vil Schoenheit who owns a small flower shop and his boyfriend who frequently picks him up from work.
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 23
Kudos: 111





	More than a friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! This is my first fanfic and it's self-indulgent haha bc i need more leovil content so i made one myself. This might be ooc and have mistakes bc im head empty no thoughts and i care too much about leovil to care about my english hhh jk jk
> 
> but I hope you enjoy!

There was a small flower shop that everyone in town was familiar with, owned by a beautiful young man: Vil Schoenheit. The young man took care of the flowers like his own and gazed at them like lovers. Anyone who was fond of flowers would go to him and usually they’re enchanted by both the flowers and his beauty. Some said he was as beautiful as the flowers while others said he was even more beautiful than flowers. Vil always retained a polite smile. The corners of his lips curled into a gentle crescent shape and he’d always treat everyone with care, greeting his customers cheerfully. 

Obviously, one had to maintain a suitable facade to attract customers and to gain a positive social status. Other than the fact that Vil was a kind gentleman who owned a flower shop no one else knew who he was.

“My personal life isn’t of your concern.” Vil would say with his usual smile while placing an index finger to his lips.

No one found that statement suspicious, everyone simply brushed it off because Vil was still Vil and he wasn’t a bad person. 

One evening two teenage girls stopped by at Vil’s shop. Both were very excited when looking at the flowers, they took their sweet time trying to pick what they wanted for a bouquet and Vil had fun guiding them through.

“We’re so sorry Vil! The flowers were all beautiful. We don't know which one to choose.” One of the girls said while Vil was wrapping them in a white decorated paper.

“Yes! We’re so sorry for making you stay too long.” the other followed.

“Don’t worry about it. You two are alright,” he said gently and finished the bouquet of flowers with a pink bow, “here you go.” 

Just as they were paying him, the sound of a loud motorcycle came closer towards the shop. The three winced at the loud noise as it made its stop right in front of Vil’s flower shop. They watched in silence as the man riding the motorcycle opened his helmet and his dark strands fell to his shoulders, his eyes widened a little when he saw the girls staring back at him. 

“Oh. I thought you’re closed.” his deep voice said as he walked towards them, his tall figure easily towering the girls.

“You’re...Vil’s friend..?” one of them asked.

The man’s green eyes met Vil’s lavender ones and a smirk grazed his handsome features.

“You could say...I’m more than a friend.” he announced confidently.

The two girls gasped and there was an awkward silence lingering before Vil cleared his throat. He couldn't blame them, anyone would be very intimidated by the other's presence. Besides, no one has really seen him at Vil's shop other than Vil himself.

“Now girls, it’s getting late. The two of you should go back home.” Vil urged the two girls with a soft smile, desperately hoping they could leave so he wouldn't have to answer questions. 

“You’re right! Thank you Vil!” one of them exclaimed and pulled her friend with her with no hesitation.

Vil could hear their giggles as they walked away and sighed before finally facing the taller man.

“Hold on a bit.” he said to the man, in a different tone compared to how he addresses his customers. The man shrugged and waited anyway.

The flower shop’s lights were turned off and Vil placed the keys in his pocket. He approached the man who was already on the motorcycle, he handed a helmet to Vil.

“Jeez Leona, I thought I told you to buy me a new helmet.” he complained.

“This is old, it’s going to ruin my hair.” he continued, but he wore the helmet anyway which made Leona smirk.

“Whatever you say, Your Highness.” Leona chuckled.

Vil ignored that last comment and climbed on the motorcycle, he carefully wrapped his arms around Leona’s torso.

“Vil, you’re going to fall if you don’t hug me tighter.” Leona teased as he turned on the engine.

Vil felt his own face getting warm. 

“Just drive already, you idiot! I’m hungry.” Vil shouted while Leona only laughed as he started to drive. 

“As you wish, Your Highness.” 

Despite being embarrassed by Leona’s teasing, Vil tightened his arms around the other’s waist and pressed himself against Leona’s back, absorbing the warmth of the other’s body. He was sure he felt the other chuckle, but for now he’ll let it pass. 


End file.
